How to Bend Your Element
by Mary317
Summary: This story is about a group of kids who can control the different elements by bending them with their hands/feet. This story is partially based off of the Percy Jackson series, but is not directly related to it Sorry, I didn't know what category to put it in! . Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a random story that my friends and I came up with that I am putting into words. We got inspiration from "Avatar: The Last Airbender" and the "Percy Jackson" series. Please tell me if you would like me to continue the story. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

Silver was on the Green practicing her forms. She really needed to get these things right before Assembly or she would look ridiculous. _Lift, back heel kick, spin, splash… _SILVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!She spun around in complete shock and splashed Mist right in the face. "Oh, sorry Mist!" Mist spun around, and with a circular motion of her hands, the water came right out of her clothes into the ground. "How do you like my new move?" Silver clapped enthusiastically. "It's awesome! So, why were you screaming my name in the first place?" Mist ran off toward the dormitories. "Come on! I'll show you when we get there, you'll never believe it!"

Silver and Mist were sisters, both water bender fairies. They were some of the many benders that lived at the School. They stayed there all year long, and learned to control their powers. They had to train hard, and not only with bending. They had to take weapons training, mental skills, and, of course, regular school. The reason they trained so hard is because every now and again goblins would attack the School, trying to get their hands on some of the many ancient treasures that stayed there. The students always had to be prepared to defend their home.

The girls rushed up panting, and Silver stopped in surprise. There, in the middle of the dormitories, was Saia! She rushed up to her and tried to calm her down in a soothing voice. "It's all right girl, calm down, no one is going to hurt you, it's all right." Mist came up and started petting her. "We knew you were the only one that could calm her down. What on earth is she doing here?" Silver shook her head in bewilderment. She saw some of their best friends, Spark (a fire bender), and Shock (a lightning bender), come running up. Spark, who was not always the most dignified person around, shouted, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? _SAIA_? SILVER, WHAT IS YOUR HORSE DOING IN OUR BEDROOM?"

"Spark, be quiet, you're going to scare her again!" Saia neighed with surprise and then nuzzled Silver. "You want to go on a ride? Ok, let's go! I'll be back for after dinner chores, ok guys?" "Ok, Silver, have fun!"


	2. Chapter 2: Daily Life

**Chapter 2: Daily Life**

Silver woke up to Mist and Aqua-Bella (who was five, a second year water bender, and their sister) wrestling around the room. "Guys, what are you doing? It's five o'clock! We don't have to wake up for thirty minutes." She got up sleepily and broke them apart. "Why are you fighting? Mist, you should know better." Mist, who was 11, an eighth year, folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "She stole my slippers, and tried to wear them!" Silver, being a High second year, and the oldest of the three, rolled her eyes. "Just start on your chores."

A student is able to come to the School when they turn four years old, and they are called a first year. You keep moving up until you are twelve years old, or a ninth year. When you turn thirteen, you are called a High first year, and continue on with that system until you are eighteen. Then you graduate and can become a master.

Every day everyone in the School has chores. The water benders are in charge of getting the water from the waterfall and distributing it around the School. The fire benders light fires in every room, as well as outside. The garden benders bring food to the kitchen for breakfast. The earth benders make sure all the walls and fortifications are strong. The lightening benders electrify the water in the machines that grind the wheat so that they will start. The animal friends make sure all the animals are fed. The air benders fly and check what the weather is going to be that day. Everyone does their part to keep the School running.

After completing her chores, Silver went down to the training center to see her friend Firebolt. He was a fire bender, and a High first year.

"So, what are you teaching in training today?" she asked him.

"I really don't know, I'm so unprepared. Do you have anything planned for classes?"

"Yes, Math, History, English and Science are all planned out. You know you really should be more prepared." He frowned at her, and she just smirked.

"Ok, gotta go. See ya at Assembly!"

Later that day all the students in the entire School were lined up for Assembly. They line up in order of the power that is the most destructive. The order goes fire, lightning, water, and so on. Every student steps forward and shows anything new they have learned, and the leaders present anything important. Silver stepped forward. It was her turn to show any new moves she had learned. She and Shock, her best friend, had been working on a form together. With a series of hand movements and kicks, Silver was able to bend the water from the stream in to the shape of a lightning bolt. Shock then electrified the water and they both sent the bolt in to a nearby tree. Everyone clapped enthusiastically. "Oh my gwosh, Silver, you looked rilly cool," said Aqua-Bella. "Thanks, AB!" Silver hugged her little sister. "You run and go see if you can help in the kitchen, ok?" Aqua-Bella happily ran off. Then Silver started to round up all the third, fourth, and fifth years for classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this up, hope you like it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon**.

Chapter 3-Snow

Snow walked up and down the creek looking for her brother Ark. It was nothing unusual to see her doing this, Ark was not the kind of boy to sit around doing nothing. After a while she gave up and went back to the Green to practice forms.

Snow was a short, blonde haired girl, who was quiet. She was a seventh year ice bender, and her brother was a ninth year. Both were good friends with all the kids at the school, and practiced hard.

Soon all the kids showed up for training, and Silver started calling them to Assembly. Snow stepped forward to do her move. With quick, sharp movements she made water from the river into ice darts and sent them straight into the center of a target.

"Wow, Snow, awesome job! That was amazing." She turned around and saw her brother. "Thanks so much, I've been working hard on it!" she said. After everyone had presented, Firebolt stepped forward to assign everyone. Any High years were to go help the first years, second through fourth years were to go train on the outdoor equipment, and fifth through twelfth years were to go to the Green to spar after lunch. _Cool_, Snow thought. She wondered who would be her partner.

There was salad and chicken for lunch, with cake for desert. Snow was helping with the after-lunch dishes, and thinking about a science project that was due in a week, when someone came up and gave her a hug from behind. "Who…MIST!" Mist and Snow were best friends, but they didn't get to see each other as often as they would have liked since Mist was a year older, and in different classes. Snow exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought you had class." Then she realized. "You're my sparring partner!" Mist nodded her head. "I was so excited when they assigned me to be with you! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Snow nodded her head in agreement. "Hey, why don't you help me with these dishes and then we might have some extra time before class, ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Feel free to ask any questions or leave comments! **

**Thanks for the support with this story. I'm loving writing it!**

**Chapter 4-Scouting Trip**

Everyone was in a flurry of excitement! Scouting Day came once a year, and had been looked forward to for months. Food had to be stored, clothes and gear were waiting to be packed, and weapons had to be well put away. More than anything, though, the kids were ready to get out into the woods. They would be gone for a week, so everything had to be well taken care of before they left.

The reason for this trip was to scout ahead and see if there were any new villagers, and to see if anyone needed help. They also would hear news of their family and of neighboring friends. Most of all, it was a chance for them to get away from normal life. If all went well, they would return to the School knowing that everyone was safe and sound. Only seventh years and above where allowed to go on this trip, but the younger kids could walk the first mile with them.

As they were setting off Silver and Mist gave one last hug to Aqua Bella. "See you soon ok, AB?" She waved goodbye to them. All the girls hung out together, and all the boys were somewhere in the same group. It wasn't a rule, but it always just worked out that way. Snow and Shock were playing _Who Can Hit The Most People With Lightning/Ice Darts _and then eventually _Who Can Run Away Faster While Trying Not To Get Hit By The People You Just Annoyed._ It was pretty typical for them. It would take a day to walk to the village and a day to walk back and so that left five days for "scouting." Silver sent Shock, Firebolt, Ark, and Tazana to hunt. Meanwhile she was sorting everyone into groups. The first group was hunting, second group was finding medicine plants, third group was finding fresh water, and fourth group was taking attendance. That night they camped twenty miles from home, four miles from the village.

_The Second Day_

The high years started work at the crack of dawn. They went into the village to check on the poor families. If anything was wrong, they could try to fix it. Firebolt first went to the Fantenna's house. He knocked a couple of times, and when they didn't answer the door he went in, because he knew they would be expecting him. The sight he saw when he opened the door was a shock. Every square inch of space was covered with the bodies of men, women, and children. All of them had horrible cuts and welts all over their body. Firebolt immediately rushed to find more help. He quickly came back with Silver and his cousin, Tazana. They surveyed the situation and started to clean the wounds. Tazana was helping a woman who had an infected wound above her knee. At first there was no response, but then the woman gave a slight groan. Tazana questioned her, "What happened here? Who are all these people?" There was no response. "I don't think she can talk, Tazana." Silver moved forward to help her friend. They both realized that something really awful had happened, and that they needed to find out what.

Firebolt and Tazana were sent to instruct Mist to come and help Silver while they questioned the neighbors about what had happened. All of the doors and windows were barred and no light came from the houses. "Remember last year? How could this have happened?" cried Tazana. "I don't know," replied Firebolt. "But it's our job to find out."

Tazana walked slowly toward the first house. She didn't like the look of it, but she knew that she had no other choice. She knocked firmly at the door. No one answered. She looked over at Firebolt. She mouthed the words, _any luck_? He shrugged his shoulders. They walked to the middle of the street and met up. Firebolt, looking uncertain, said, "Maybe we'll have better luck at the next house." "Don't count on it," said Tazana, " things only seem to be getting weirder." Suddenly Firebolt yelled, "Tazana watch out!" Someone grabbed her from behind and started pulling her towards the house. A person came out of nowhere and lunged at Firebolt. He immediately started fire bending, and soon a battle was underway. Tazana suddenly felt the instinct to stop resisting when the person holding her lessened his grip on her. "Firebolt stop!" He turned and exclaimed, "Are you crazy?" Tazana got pushed into the house before she could answer.

When Tazana stood up again, she was in a dark room. It smelled damp and musty, and only had a couple chairs. She heard someone behind her and whipped around with eyes peeled. "Hey, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" She saw a man come out of the shadows.

"Oh, yeah? Than how come you kidnapped me? And where is my cousin?"

"One question at a time! We're not with them; we're against them. We were waiting, and I guess this was the time they decided to show up. We were going to get your friend, too, but they got there first."

"What? Who are "they"? And you realize I'm even more confused than I was when you started explaining?"

"Ok, here it is (I don't know where you've been for the last year). A new man showed up about ten months ago from the human world. His name is Anam. He took control of the village and started abusing everyone. If we don't do exactly as he says he beats us and puts us in his dungeons. You probably saw the poor people in the Fantenna's house? He tried to scare us into telling him our information. That's a small thing we tried to do for them. At least he can't find them there. Well, apparently they've got your cousin now."

"Oh my gosh, I've got to tell Silver! What's your name?" He told her his name was Caleb. She introduced him to Silver, and explained the situation. They formulated a plan to get Firebolt back. Caleb's daughter, Raina, worked at Anam's mansion, and she could get them inside. They went to sleep that night scared but with a firm idea of what they needed to do.

_The Third Day_

Silver, Tazana, and Caleb were at the gates of the mansion at four o'clock in the morning. Silver was nervously twitching as she waited for Caleb to check the supplies. The only way into the mansion was through the storage room, and people were constantly going in and out. Once inside there was a closet right across from the door. If Silver could make it to that closet, she could attach a small camera onto the door so that they could see everyone that came or left. That way they would know if they took Firebolt anywhere. Raina had stolen a plan of the house and some gear over the course of a couple of months. Anam had travelled from Earth and so had a lot of technical gadgets that were not available in this country (like cameras, computers, etc.)

Tazana would get inside the house at the same time as Silver. She had Raina's work outfit on and was to report in the place of her. If anyone questioned her she would say that her "cousin" was sick and couldn't afford to lose that day of work and so had asked Tazana to go in her stead. To make the plan work she had to make sure that she got a job serving in the "Great Room". She would slowly make her way to the dungeons, where, if everything went right, she would rescue Firebolt.

Tazana covered Silver as she dashed into the closet. Once Silver got in, she gave the thumbs up. Walking down the hallway trying to act as normal as possible (how do maids working for super rich people from earth act?), she thought about the other kids. Caleb had told them, and they were busy helping all the people that had been abused. Her mind wandered to the School. _Oh my gosh! Tazana, you're on a secret mission! FOCUS! _ She was now at the kitchen door. She just stood there blindly until someone shoved her. "Hey, are you going to start work today? Get a move on!" Tazana smiled awkwardly. "Right, get a move on, ok. Um, which door to the "Great Room"?" The woman looked confused. "Why would you go there? No one is allowed in there." "Sorry, I have to start. Thanks for the help!" Tazana dashed off and shoved open the first door she saw. She was greeted with twenty blank faces. "Just dusting, you know. Cleaning and stuff…"

"What are doing here? Get out!" Tazana immediately ran for the door on the other side of the room. _Hopefully they won't report me! That lady I talked to would remember me. I must be close to the dungeons, but I wonder why those people didn't follow me, if I'm so close to them. I've got to find Firebolt._

There were two doors, one on each side of her. She chose the one on her left. When she opened it she almost gagged from the smell. She ducked behind a corner when she heard voices.

" Just eat your food."

"You gave that little kid so much more."

"You big baby! He's a child. I don't know what he could have done wrong. You have actually committed crimes. Now shut up and eat your food."

Tazana concluded that the first voice was probably that of the guard, and the second that of a prisoner. _What if he was talking about Firebolt? Even if he wasn't, he's probably in here. _She decided to investigate that room first.

The only problem was the guard. She couldn't decide what to do. She had to get in there, but he would definitely report her if he saw her. Finally she decided on a risky plan. She had to somehow get him to go to the other room (which was probably a dungeon, but she didn't know for sure). She quietly backed out of the room and opened the other door. Sure enough, it was another dungeon. This one was slightly better conditions, but not pleasant. She saw a prisoner in a cell, crouching in the back. "Hey, where does the guard keep the keys?" The man answered with a shrug. "Come on. It's really important and I don't have much time."

"What's in it for me?" He slowly sat up.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want."

"I'm not going to let you go, if that's what you mean."

She decided just to find them herself. She saw a pile of old rags in the corner and looked through them. She found the keys inside the pocket of what used to be a shirt. She started making a ton of noise, banging doors and rattling the keys. Tazana heard the guard coming, so she hid outside the door, praying he wouldn't see her. He ran past her, shouting. Once he was inside she ran to the door and locked him in. Not stopping to gloat on her success, she ran back to the other room calling Firebolt's name. He jumped up and called. "Tazana! What are you doing here? You need to get out! It's not going to be any use to us if you get caught, too."

"Which is why I'm not going to get caught. I have the keys, come on. We need to be long gone by the time they found out what I did." She let him out, and they both ran down the hallway. She threw the keys into the corner. "Wait," she said. "We need to think about this. If we just run through the house like mad people we're going to be followed. What about Silver and Caleb?" He looked surprised. "What, they're here too?" She rolled her eyes. "No, I planned, organized, and performed a rescue mission all by myself. Of course they're here, stupid." He shoved her. They decided to just act as normal as possible. They came up with an explanation in case anyone stopped them.

Tazana peeped through the door to the room she had come through, but to her relief, the people weren't there any more. _They probably went to report me, _she thought. They hurried through that room, and into the kitchen. The woman that had stopped Tazana before called to her. "Where have you been? Get over here right now!"

"Sorry, I have to take this kid to the stables. You can explain it to Anam if you want to, but he probably wouldn't be happy." The woman told them just to keep going. Just as Tazana had thought, everyone avoided talking to Anam.

They got out of the house safely, and found Caleb (it turned out Silver had waited in the closet to make sure they got out alright.) Once they had gone back to camp, they explained the story. "Wow, Tazana, awesome job! Great thinking." Everyone was really impressed with her. They sent word to the School to bring help, and when it arrived they helped as many sick and injured people as they could. Although nothing could really be done about Anam, they told the villagers to send them word if they needed more help, and they left lots of supplies. The scouting trip had certainly been an adventure, but had accomplished exactly what it was supposed to. Everyone was safe and sound, and they had helped many people, as well.


End file.
